pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
To The Moon
To The Moon 'is the fourth video game by Canadian designer/composer Kan "Reives" Gao and the first commercial production by his indie game development team Freebird Games. Released in November 2011, it is a role-playing adventure video game designed using the RPG Maker XP engine. The game was originally released on the author's website and various digital download portals and on September 8, 2012, it became available on Steam. PewDiePie did a Let's Play of ''To The Moon that consisted of 14 episodes, which started on August 15, 2012, and ended on September 2, 2012. Story Plot The premise of '''To The Moon is based on the technology that allows the construction of artificial permanent memories. Sigmund Corp, a company that uses this technology, offers the notion of "wish fulfillment" as a service to people on their death bed. Since these artificial memories are permanent, it sharply conflicts with the patient's recall memories soon after the person awakens, which is why it is only done on those without much longer to live. The story follows Dr. Eva Rosalene and Dr. Neil Watts employed by Sigmund Corp. as they fulfill the lifelong dream of the dying Johnny Wyles. Johnny's wish is simple: he wants to go to the moon; however, he doesn't know why. To accomplish this task, the doctors must insert themselves into an interactive compilation of his memories and traverse backwards through his life via mementos. With each leap to an important moment in his mind, they learn more about the patient and what brought him to his current position in life. Upon reaching his childhood, the doctors attempt to insert his desire to go to the moon. The intention is that once the desire is implanted, Johnny's mind will create memories of a new life based on that desire, and he'll die believing he lived without any regrets. But not everything goes as planned. The two doctors find themselves with a heavy mystery concerning Johnny's desire, his past, and his deceased wife, River. With the clock ticking, Dr. Rosalene and Dr. Watts must unravel Johnny's complicated past and do whatever it takes to send him to the moon. Ending It is finally revealed that Johnny and River had met as children at a carnival, and promised to "find each other on the rabbit's tummy" (the moon in a constellation they made up while stargazing together) if they ever got separated. Shortly after, Johnny's twin brother Joey is killed in an accident. Johnny's mother gives him Beta Blockers to induce memory loss of the tragic event - with the side effect that he forgets River. While he later meets her again, romances, and marries her, River only becomes aware that he forgot their first meeting later on, when he confesses that he approached her in school because she was different. She is, however, unwilling or unable to tell him directly about their first meeting, perhaps due to her condition (hinted to be a form of Autism or Aspergers, but never clearly stated); instead, she tries to indirectly jostle his memories by cutting her hair and crafting paper bunnies, including the dual-colored one representing the constellation they made up. She is unable to do so before her death, and Johnny is left with lingering guilt and an unexplainable desire to go to the moon (the rabbit's tummy). Eva and Neil eventually succeed at implanting a memory sequence that leads to John and River working together at NASA (though not romantically involved initially; subsequent cutscenes show they eventually get married, build and retire to the same house the real-life Johnny and River lived at). As a comatose real life Johnny begins to die, he imagines going on a moon mission with River. During the stressful launch procedure, River holds out a hand to him. The moon appears in the background through a window on the ship, and he takes her hand as his heart monitor flatlines. Sequel On August 22, 2012, Freebird Games announced a second installment of the To The Moon series. It will be about a new patient; however, some familiar faces will return, such as Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene. They also announced another short story of the series that would be released before the actual sequel. The title of that new story is "A Bird's Story" Trivia *It has been said that you cannot play this game without crying because of its touching story and emotionally effecting soundtrack. *After finishing the game, PewDiePie mentioned that Kan will be giving him a retail copy of To The Moon and To The Moon's Soundtrack. Links *Freebird Games' Facebook Page *Kan's Twitter Page *To The Moon's Wikipedia Page *To The Moon Wiki Episodes *Part 1 - LET THE TEARS BEGIN!... *Part 2 - LIGHTHOUSE SECRETS *Part 3 - WE'RE GOING BACK IN TIME! *Part 4 - GIRLS ARE SO COMPLICATED! *Part 5 - THIS IS LOVE, RIGHT HERE BROS! *Part 6 - I'M ON A HORSE! *Part 7 - WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! *Part 8 - TRANSFORMING INTO HEADS?! *Part 9 - DEAD ANIMALS *Part 10 - PLOT TWIST! :O *Part 11 - IT'S SO SAD *Part 12 - BEST EPISODE! :D *Part 13 - ;_; *Part 14 - ENDING! Category:To The Moon Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Introduced 2012 Category:Introduced August 2012 Category:Pixelated